Star Wars Short Shorts
by Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi
Summary: A hopeful collection of short stories throughout the Star Wars Prequels. :D Might do some Original Trilogy as well, depending... Rated T for some mild language.
1. I killed them all

**Just like the summary says, it's just a short story, that I hope to continue with your ideas, not my own. But seeing how that has been working out with a whopping total of one idea, it might just be a single short story. Ideas are still accepted though. **

Padmé Amidala walked into the small Tatooine garage. Anakin had retreated here after the horrible experience of him bringing back his dead mother's body.

"I brought you something. Are you hungry?" She put the tray down.

"The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things… always was. But I couldn't…" Anakin stops working on the shifter and looks down, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!"

"Sometimes there are things no one can fix. You're not all-powerful, Ani."

Anakin filled with anger as he walked away from the tool bench. "I should be! Someday I will be… I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you, I will even learn to stop people from dying."

"Anakin…" Padmé tried to come up with the words, but was interrupted by the young Jedi Padawan again.

"It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He's Jealous! He knows I'm already more powerful than he is. He's holding me back!" Anakin hurled the wrench across the garage. It clatters to the floor and he looks at his now trembling hands. Padmé started at his in shock.

"Ani, what's wrong?"

"I…I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them… Not just the men, but the women and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals… I hate them!"

Padmé looked at the man that she had thought she was starting to love. He was changing, that was for certain. He was no longer that sweet little boy that she had met on Tatooine that had flattered her with compliments of appearing angelic. He had grown up. He- Wait… What did he just say?

"You murdered people that didn't do anything to your mom? That's despicable of you! Why? That is gross! And to think that I was actually thinking of secretly marrying you, totally changing my character of a strong independent woman into some whiney Bitch that needs you just to survive, and eventually dying in childbirth at your hand. I'm going to go see if Palo's still available." And with that, the esteemed Senator of Naboo walked out.


	2. I thought this was love

**An awesome idea by darkecomuse! Hope it lived up to your expectations! :D Sorry if it didn't.**

Anakin and Padmé walked up the stairs from where the water speeder was parked. They made their way over to a terrace overlooking a lovely garden. They stopped at the side of the terrace and looked across the garden to the shimmering lake and mountains rising just beyond the water.

"When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water." Padmé looked at the view fondly as she thought of those simple days. Before the attack of Naboo, everything just seemed more peaceful. How she wished that she could go back in time.

"I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet." Anakin looked up at Padmé. He admired the way that her dress flowed like water and complimented her figure, draping around each luscious curve. He just wanted to run his fingers across the fabric, to hold her close and never let go. Padmé looked over at the Jedi Padawan.

"We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us… and try to guess the names of the birds singing."

"I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything's soft and smooth." Anakin leaned over and brushed his hand against her arm. Padmé got slightly nervous and moved her arm away a little.

"There was a very old man who lived on the island," Padmé quickly changed the subject. "He used to make glass out of sand – and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical."

Anakin looked into her eyes. "Everything here is magical."

"You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real…But it wasn't." Padmé hoped that he would get the hint.

"Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real." Padmé drew her eyes up to his as well.

"I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself." She didn't like how Anakin was getting so personal. Didn't they just talk about the Jedi not being able to love? And she was pretty sure that this wasn't compassion.

"I think it's true..." Anakin leaned in and kissed Padmé. At first Padmé didn't resist, but then she came back to her senses and pulled away. Before Anakin could say anything, her hand had already made contact with his face.

"Owww!" He tried rubbing the pain away on his now slightly pink cheek. "What was that for? I thought you loved me!"

Padmé looked at him in complete shock. "How did you get the concept that I loved you from me talking about my childhood memories! Sicko!" She quickly stormed into the palace and started working on the reports for the Senate.

Anakin just stood there in disbelief and deeply hurt. "Well, I guess I should cancel that romantic picnic and dinner where I would express how much I truly feel afterwards." 'This is going to be a LONG mission.' He thought as he walked away.


End file.
